An Unbelievable Reality - Jack Frost x OC
by zaruxe
Summary: Whilst bringing winter to a small town Jack meets a teenage girl who believes in him, or so he thinks. Will he be able to make her truly believe? Sorry, I'm not any good at sumamries, but this fanfic is going to be awesome! Jack X OC This fanfic is going to be accurate to the movie (I have yet to read the books). Fanfic takes place a while after the events of the movie.
1. Chapter 1- The First Meeting

An Unbelievable Reality

Chapter 1- The First Meeting

~~* Lexi's P.O.V *~~

"Bye mum!" Lexi called over her shoulder as she walked out the front door with her younger brother, Daniel, in tow.

"Bye Lexi, have a good day at school and be good for Daniel," her mother teased. Lexi poked her tongue out and then walked to the clearing in the small pine forest that she met her friends before school.

The forest was like a small park that was the middle point between her house and her friends, so it was the perfect rendezvous point. The grass within the clearing was almost the same deep green of the pine needles in the surrounding trees. In summer and spring the grass was soft and comfortable, however with winter approaching the blades were becoming too cold to sit on. As the seasons became cooler the Lexi and her friends tended to sit on the grey boulders scattered throughout the clearing.

This was where Lexi was perched when a cooler breeze blew through the clearing.

With a smile she told Daniel, "Looks like Jack Frost has started visiting us already."  
He frowned at her. "Grow up Lexi, aren't you too old to believe in that kind of thing?" he said disapprovingly.

"If you don't believe in him he won't bring you any snow days," she warned him.

"There is no winter spirit that causes those, science can explain why we get big winter storms. Whether I believe someone brings them or not doesn't stop them from happening," he said practically.

"No science explains _how_ Jack Frost's powers work, but science can't recreate them," Lexi argued.

"Science could recreate them, but there's no need so the scientists don't," Daniel sighed.

"You really should believe in these things, it makes everything seem like so much more fun," Lexi said with a smile.

"I can't believe you're my older sister, you're so immature it's embarrassing," Daniel complained.  
"Hey!" Lexi whined. A laugh caused them to look up and see Xavier and Nikita walking over.

"You two are at it again today I see," Xavier said in friendly way, after he'd finished laughing.

He brushed his straight, brown hair to the side and out of eyes the same colour. Nikki bounced along next him, as they both walked toward Lexi and Daniel. Her walk portrayed her bubbly personality, as well showing off her long, silky, blonde hair with its single, thick, pink streak.

"Are you keeping your sister in line Daniel?" asked Xavier with mock seriousness.

"It's good to see you Xavier," Daniel greeted him, he quite liked Xavier despite his silly side.

"Sorry, we're late Lexi," Nikita apologized ignoring the boys, "Xavier slept in."

"I didn't even notice," Lexi admitted, "I just thought that Father Time was being slack today."

"I wish you would just stop," Daniel said irritably.

"That's all part of your sister's charm. Don't worry, she doesn't seriously believe in these characters. She just does it for fun," Xavier explained cheerily.

"They're real!" Lexi said defensively.

~~~* Jack's P.O.V *~~~

"Now wind, go! Show them that winter's coming!" Jack ordered happily from where he floated in the sky above a town. This would be their first taste of winter for the year and he intended to make this year's winter one of his best. This time around he'd decided to slowly build up to a climax of wintery fun instead of starting with a bang.

"…Jack Frost has started visiting us already," said a voice cheerfully.

"What?" Jack murmured in surprise. He thought the only ones who properly believed in him at the moment were Jamie and his friends. The voice had seemed to come from a woody park close to the edge of town. Almost immediately he decided to find the speaker, perhaps he'd have someone new to have fun with.

"Take me down," he said to the wind.

He zipped through the air toward the park, as he drew nearer he saw a pair of people standing in the clearing. They were most likely the ones who'd said his name. He lightly floated down to perch on one of the lower branches of a tree at the edge of the clearing.

Now that he was closer Jack could see that two people he noticed before were a boy and a girl, from the similarity of their features he concluded that they were related, probably siblings.

The boy was younger than the girl, he seemed to be a little older than Jamie when jack first met him. The girl, however, seemed closer to Jack's age. She had long, honey brown hair that flowed down her back in soft waves. Her eyes were a deep blue, a shade much darker than his own. They reminded Jack of the ocean, and like the ocean they sparkled when the light hit them in just the right way. The dark lashes framing her eyes contrasted her creamy skin and effectively drew attention to them. She was undeniably pretty, but the way she held herself and her expressions showed that she wasn't aware of it yet.

"No science explains _how_ Jack Frost's powers work, but science can't recreate them," the girl argued to her brother.

'_It was her that said my name_,' Jack thought to himself, happy to have found the speaker. By the way she was defending him it seemed like she really did believe in him. Jamie's friends had been a lot younger than her when they convinced he was real, it seemed odd for someone her age to still believe in him.

"Science could recreate them, but there's no need so the scientists don't," her brother sighed in response to her argument.

"What?" Jack asked in annoyance. He dropped down to the ground and walked up behind them. "Scientists can't do what I can do," he protested and threw his hands up in the air. He expected them to look back at him, wide-eyed and opened mouthed, but they didn't. They didn't react in the slightest, it was almost as if they hadn't seen heard him. He walked around the boulder until he was in front of them.  
"Hey, are you ignoring me?" he asked in frustration. Once again there was no response, the boy and the girl looked right through him, as if he wasn't there.

"Oh," he sighed disappointedly, "you don't believe in me either."

Jack pulled his hood up and walked away with his head down and his hands stuff in the pockets of his blue frost covered hoodie. When he reached the edge of the park he let the wind gently pick him up into the sky. Just before he was out of hearing range he heard another female voice address the girl.

"Sorry we're late Lexi," the new girl said.

Jack frowned. "You were mean to tease me, Lexi," he mumbled, feeling loneliness, that he normally kept at bay, weighing on him. "Come on wind, I'd like to go home."


	2. Chapter 2- I Will Make You Believe

An Unbelievable Reality

Chapter 2 – I Will Make You Believe

~~* Jack's P.O.V *~~

It had been a few days since Jack saw Lexi, but he couldn't get the scene out of his head. At first he'd been upset that she hadn't seen him, but now he was just frustrated. Why would she act like she believed in him, when she really didn't? When it came to weird situations regarding humans there was only one person he could go to, which was why he currently floated outside of Jamie's bedroom window. It was about 9 o'clock here, but normally Jamie was still up at that hour.

He quickly tapped on the window with his staff, causing a little bit of frost to creep across the glass. Not long after the window opened.

"Jack!" Jamie greeted brightly, "I thought it was about time for you to come around again." Jack looked at the teenager who stood before him, Jamie had grown again.

"Yeah, I've been pretty busy starting winter in heaps of different countries, it's been pretty fun," Jack told him with a grin. "Every time I see you you're bigger! But anyway how have you been? How's Sophie?"

"I've been good. School's gotten harder, but I suppose that's to be expected. Sophie's bigger as well. She's really starting to grow up, she's even got her first boyfriend now," Jamie filled him in.

"Really?" Jack laughed, "Don't let Bunny find out, he is so defensive of that little squirt."

Jamie laughed too.

"I guess they really bonded that Easter," Jamie admitted with a nostalgic smile. "Do you want to come in?" he offered and opened the window wider. Jack flew in and landed on the floor next to Jamie.

"Thanks."

"So how are _you_ doing Jack? Some of my friends.. Now that we're older they're starting to lose faith in you. Some of them are saying that you were just something we made up when we were younger. I'll always believe in you Jack, but the others' belief probably won't last. Have you managed to convince any other children that you exist?" Jamie asked seriously.

Jack smiled.

"Don't you worry about me. As long as there's one person believing in me I'll have the power to bring winter. Without Pitch around I don't need a lot of power, but… Well there is something I wanted to talk to you about," Jack said awkwardly. Jamie grinned.  
"Is the great Jack Frost actually asking for the lowly human?" he teased.

"Shut up! If you're not going to help me-" Jack snapped defensively until Jamie interrupted.

"No, no, no," Jamie laughed. "I'll help you out."  
"So there's this girl and.." Jack began.

"Oh," Jamie interrupted raising his eye-brows.  
"It's not like that! I don't like her or anything," Jack tried to explain.

"Mm-hmm," Jamie said sarcastically.

"Stop it, I asking you something serious," Jack laughed.

"Okay, I'll stop. What is it?" Jamie asked.

"So there's this girl and I was so sure she'd be able to see me. She repeatedly said my name and was telling her brother not to doubt my existence, but when I approach her and her brother neither of them could see me," Jack huffed. "Why would she act like she believed in me if she didn't?"  
"Did you consider the possibility that even though she 'knows' you're not real she wants her brother to believe it?" Jamie suggested. Jack shook his head.  
"It didn't sound like that, I've heard parents telling their kids about how North and Tooth are real, but it wasn't like that. It was more like her brother was trying to convince her that I wasn't real, but she kept insisting that I was real," Jack told him, his expression filled with confusion. He sighed and leaned on his staff.

"Maybe she wants to believe, but she's been told so many times that things like the Easter bunny and the sand man aren't real that she can't properly believe. So like she believes on the surface, but deep down she knows that sprites like yourself aren't real. But I could be wrong; girls are so hard to figure out. You're better off talking to Sophie about these things," Jamie admitted.

"I told you it's not like that! Anyway if your second theory is right then she should be easier to persuade than someone who is convinced I don't exist. I'm going to make her believe in me!" Jack announced smugly.

"Okay, just careful not to scare her. Try something small first, like put some frost on her window and write your name in it," Jamie suggested.

"Yeah!" Jack agreed enthusiastically. "Awesome Jamie! You really helped me out, so thanks."

"No worries, but make sure to come and visit us again, Soph will want to see you too," Jamie told him with a smile.

"Definitely," Jack agreed, before leaving out the window.

~~* Lexi's P.O.V *~~

A bang at the window broke Lexi's gaze from the book she was reading, it sounded like something had hit her bedroom window. There were traces of snow on one of the windows, maybe someone had thrown a snowball at it?

However when she opened the window there was nobody in sight.

"Huh," she said aloud, frowning in puzzlement.

With a shrug she closed the window, and just as she was about to go back to hear book she noticed writing in the corner of the window.

"Jack Frost," Lexi read aloud with a smile. "Are you finally giving Jack Frost the credit, he's due for last night's storm?" she called down the hall to Daniel.

"What are you talking about?" he asked walking into her room.

She pointed to the window.

"I didn't write that," Daniel told her sounding bored.

"Yeah," she said sarcastically, "You snuck in earlier and wrote it while I was reading, right?"

"No, I didn't," he insisted. "Is this some elaborate scheme of yours to try to prove he exists?"

"I know that you wrote it, whether you admit to it or not. I'm just glad you're getting into the spirit of winter."  
"I didn't-!" Daniel began to yell.

"You guys aren't about to start fighting again, are you?" their mum yelled from downstairs.

"You always get me in trouble," Daniel muttered under his breath. Lexi shot him a glare.

"No mum! I was just about to go meet Xavier and Nikita!" she yelled back and grabbed a scarf and her bag off of her bed. "Daniel do not go in room while I'm gone. Get out now."

"Whatever, I have homework to do. Being in this room is just a waste of my time," he muttered as he made his way to the door.

"What?! This is the best room in the house!" Lexi protested.

"Weren't you going to meet your friends Lexi?" called their mother from down.

"Yes mum!" she called back and ran out of her room, down the stairs and, with a minor pause to put on her boots and gloves, ran out the front door.

"You're going to slip and hurt yourself if you keep up that pace!" she heard her mum call through the door. With a small laugh she walked away from her house and toward the park she always met her friends at.

Lexi arrived first at the park. Snow covered everything, rocks, the trees, the grass, Jack hadn't missed a spot. She walked over to her favourite boulder, brushed the snow off of it and hoisted herself up. She sat there enjoying the crisp air and the silence. After a little while a small breeze picked up disturbing the silence, but not in an unpleasant way. She watched it pick up snow and throw it around playfully. For a moment it seemed like that snow took shape, it looked just like a dog.. It looked exactly like a miniature dog. It even sat down, wagged its tail and tilted its head. Then the dog shaped snow went back to a formless cloud of snow drifting in the breeze.

"What..? My imagination really is starting to get away from me, that looked so realistic," Lexi said to herself. "Are you playing tricks on me Jack Frost?" she asked playfully.

Surprisingly the wind picked up almost as though the winter sprite was answering her. She thought nothing of it and sat on the rock swinging her legs back and forth. It wasn't long before her quiet wait was again interrupted, this time by a cold lump hitting the back of her head. When she turned around she saw Xavier approaching.

"So he's the phantom snowball attacker," Lexi said quietly and narrowed her eyes. She knelt down and collected snow between her hands and moulded it into a snowball. She would not take this attack lying down.

~~* Jack's P.O.V *~~

"Seriously?!" Jack cried in frustration as she launched a snowball at a boy that came into the clearing. "Jamie was so much easier than this! The snowball would have convinced her for sure, but then that guy had to come and ruin things!"

The winter sprite sulked in the lower branches of a pine tree on the edge of the clearing. He watched the two play fought until Lexi's friend, he'd overheard that his name was Xavier, surrendered. After that they made snow angels and finally settle down. They sat facing each other chatting about this and that, it was then that Jack noticed Lexi staring at a tree instead of at Xavier that an idea came to him. If frost appeared suddenly on the tree trunk without a change in temperature, surely she would attribute that to something supernatural?

He walked over to the tree and stood next it. He looked at her hoping to see her eyes lock onto him, but she continued to look at the tree as if he wasn't even there. With a sighed he pressed the end of his staff against the tree trunk and frost began to sprout around it. He gazed at her with half-hearted hope, but to his delight saw her eyes widen in shock while staring at the tree trunk.

"So Nikki called me earlier and said she couldn't come today. That means it's just you and me," Xavier said leaning in and blocking Lexi's view of the tree trunk. "Hey are you okay? What's with that look?"

"It's nothing," she replied with a laugh. Jack walked over and glared at her.

"Why are you paying attention to him!" Jack yelled at her and pointed to Xavier with his staff. "Pay attention to me and what I'm doing!" he demanded throwing his hands out in front of him.

"Hey I just got a cold chill," Xavier said rubbing his arms.

"Maybe we should go back," Lexi suggested.

"Yes you should, get away from this guy. He's just annoying," Jack agreed.

"Why don't I come to your place? I haven't had your mum's hot chocolate in ages," Xavier said.

"Okay, I don't think she'll mind," Lexi said with a smile as she got up and brushed snow off of herself.

Xavier got up and put his arm around Lexi and the two of them walked away.  
"Why do I even care?" Jack asked himself frustratedly. "This girl is just making me get so worked up! I normally have way fun than I've had lately. That's it! Project over!"

He flew up into the air and pulled his hood down.

"Just making that decision has made me feel better," he said aloud and then played in the sky, whizzing around and doing trick and flips in the various air currents around him.


	3. Chapter 3- Near Miss

Chapter 3- Near Miss

~~* Jack's P.O.V *~~

"Hey Jack. Jaaccckkk!" Sophie called, waving a hand in front of the white haired boy's face. "Are you thinking about that girl again?"

He flinched and then said defensively, "I'm not!"

"You so are," she teased.

"If you don't stop I'll tell Bunny about your boyfriend," Jack threatened. "I can't believe Jami even told you about this girl!" he complained.

"Why should I care if you tell Bunny?" she asked sulkily, avoiding the topic of how she got Jamie to tell her about Jack's new interest.  
"You know he's more protective of you than your parents. He would chase that boy away in a heartbeat," Jack told her cheekily.

"I'm older now, he doesn't need to worry about me anymore," she protested.

"Age doesn't mean much to us guardians," Jack pointed out.

"That's a good point. For someone who's been a live for who knows how many years," Sophie started.

"Around 300," Jack put in.  
"You'd think you'd have more courage," she continued as though he'd never said anything.

"What are you talking about?!" he growled grumpily.

"You're hiding here instead of facing that girl. You need to figure out what your problem with her is, ever since you met her you've been a lot less fun. You're nothing like your normal self Jack."

"I'm not hiding here. I'm here because I miss you and Jamie," he denied.

"Jamie's at work and I only just came home to find you here. When we're not here you have no reason to be either," Sophie pointed out.

"I don't care about her," was all he said.

"If you were yourself you wouldn't let a few failures get you down. When it was the fate of the world at risk you wouldn't give up even when there was no hope. Now it's just trying to be seen by random girl and when face with one bump in the road you decide to turn around and drive home? That's why you can't get past her. You haven't given this your all," Sophie explained.

"What if teenagers can't believe in me?" he suggested miserably.

"I think Jamie and are pretty reputable proof that that's not true," she told him knocking back his excuse.

"But I made you two believe when you were children. What if because she's grown up she can't believe in me?"

"Stop it! Its making me depressed having you moping around her. Only when you have tried everything possible are you allowed to give up. Go back to that town and try again!" Sophie ordered.

Jack scowled at her, but all the same he opened the window and floated out. He floated just outside until Sophie raised her eyebrows and made shooing motions and then he reluctantly left.

It had been about a week since Jack had last seen Lexi. This time he found her on a bench in her backyard drawing in her sketchpad. He sat down next to her looked down at her pad. She was drawing the wooden pavilion that sat next to a small pond in her garden. She was pretty good, she took time to draw each detail carved into the wood with precision. She paused and gazed at the scene that she was depicting with a disappointed expression.

"This would have looked so much nicer with snow," she sighed, "Jack Frost, where have you been?"

"I tell you what, when you see me I'll give you snow," Jack said, but as usual he got no response.

"I'm going to pretend you can see and hear me, in the same way that you're pretending to believe in me. So I've spent the week with Jamie and Sophie and despite Sophie's accusations of me not being as fun as usual we actually had heaps of fun," Jack began telling her. He sat next to her all morning tell her about the adventures he had shared with Jamie and Sophie. All the while she sat drawing unaware.

He stood in front of her having just re-enacted a trick he taught Jamie to do on the sled.

"And that was my week. How about you? Anything exciting happen?" he asked. Still no reply. He sighed and tried to poke her cheek, though the gesture achieved little more than his finger going through her cheek.

"This conversation would be so much more engaging if you actually took part," he pointed out. She frowned and for a moment he thought she'd heard him. Instead though she rubbed her cheek where he'd poked her.  
"It's getting a bit cold," she murmured and rubbed her arms to warm herself up. She stood up and slowly started putting her things away.

"Well that's progress," Jack said triumphantly and then a new idea hit him, "What if I..?"

Without another word he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her, pressing his body to her back.

"How does _that_ feel?" he asked cheekily. Lexi stood frozen. '_Wait, can she see me now? It'll look like I'm trying to attack her or something! I don't want our first proper meeting to be like this!_' Jack thought in distress.

"It is so cold!" she yelled after a moment and stomped her foot. "I'm going to need to get changed into something warmer. But I suppose if this temperature keeps up I might get that snow I was hoping for.."

Jack didn't know whether he felt relieved or disappointed that she still hadn't noticed him. He followed her inside as she carried her sketchpad and pencil case back to her room.

"This is a nice room," he commented looking around.

The carpet was a plush white with a few paint stains here and there. She had transparent white curtins covering the windows and thicker black curtains tied back. The bed had white pillows and sheets and a black, patterned doona, all of it sat atop a dark wood frame. The bed and beside tables were located on a raised platform. Her desk and chest of draws were made of wood the same colour as the bed frame and sat on the section of the floor that had not been raised. The room was tidy, whether this was to Lexi's liking or her mother's he was unsure.

Lexi placed her thing on the desk and then walked into the closet and Jack trailed behind, curious as to what she was going to put on. He was surprised to find that her closet led into the bathroom, which was where it seemed she was headed.

"Okay, I'll.. Um.. Give you some privacy," Jack said nervously and hurriedly got out of the bathroom. He sat on Lexi's bed as the sound of running water began.

~~* Levi's P.O.V *~~

Almost as soon as Lexi finished getting dressed her mum yelled, "Lexi! Nikita's here! Shall I send her up?!"

"Yes please!" Lexi yelled back as she wriggled into a blue hoodie.

**(Author's Note: At this point I can just see Jack being like, "We match! 3" But its not worth the POV switch just to write about him being happy them wearing similar things or liking similar clothing or something)**

She heard heavy footsteps running up the stairs as she walked back into her bedroom and walked up the couple of stairs that led up to her bed. The door was flung open as she flopped onto the bed.

"I haven't seen you in forever," was the first thing that Nikita whined to her. "Why are you all rugged up?"

"It got a little cold outside before, so I decided to dress a bit warmer. Anyways I saw you at school like a day ago," Lexi defended.

"But we spent a whole day apart! I can't believe that awful Xavier told me the wrong time!" Nikita complained dramatically.

"I thought you had something else on? That's what Xavier said to me anyway," Lexi said amusedly as she rolled over to see Nikita properly.

"Well he lied! I was free and bored all day!" she huffed in annoyance.

"I'm sure it was just a mistake," Lexi told her with a smile.

"Yeah, whatever," she grumbled, and then suddenly perked up again as she remembered something, "So there's been something different about me for a few days and neither you nor Xavier mentioned it so I'm just gonna go ahead and tell you. I dyed my hair!"  
She pointed to the pink streak in her hair, Nikita's hair colour often changed and over the years Xavier and Lexi were never surprised when it was different.

"It looks nice," Lexi complimented.

"It's the same pink as Sunny's from the new Girl's Generation 'I Got a Boy' music video!" she told Lexi happily.  
Lexi smiled and rewarded her with a, "Wow, fantastic baby."

"I am right?" she laughed. "So what's been happening with you since Friday?"

"Not much. Jack Frost hasn't given me any snow so my art assignment isn't turning out exactly the way I had hope," Lexi sighed.

"Hey you! The old guy covered in icicles, give Lexi her snow!" Nikita demanded to thin air, making Lexi giggle.

~~* Jack's P.O.V *~~

"Old guy covered in icicles?!" Jack gasped in annoyance. "I am not like that at all!" he yelled at the two oblivious girls and thumped the end of his staff on the floor, which caused frost to rapidly appear in a circle around him.

"What on earth..?" murmured Lexi's friend Nikita as she stared in shock at the frost covering the floor. Lexi was also frowning at the floor.

"Oops," Jack muttered, scratching the back of his neck. Then Lexi suddenly looked up and… Wait did she just lock eyes with him?

"What do you think that was Lexi? Lexi?" Nikita asked Lexi.

Lexi blinked a few times and looked at her friend.

"Huh? Err.. No, I have no idea. That was weird," she admitted vaguely and then frowned in Jacks direction.

"You can see me now, right?" Jack asked hopefully.

Once again he got no response. His face dropped and reached an arm back to pull his hood up.

"What is it going to take for you to see me?!" Jack demanded desperately. When his demands were once again met with silence he left. He wasn't going to stay here, as that smart old guy once said, doing the same thing over and over again and expecting different results is the definition of stupidity.

A few hours later Jack found himself at the North Pole, this was where the guardians often met. The guardians were the closest Jack had to a family these days and he hadn't seen them in a while. North was like a father to Jack and his opinion was something Jack valued, so it was no surprise that he was the one Jack turned to next. When Jack walked into North's workshop he was greeted by the smell of freshly baked cookies and hot chocolate. The air was filled with sound, banging and tapping coming from the toy making yetis, crumpling and slicing noises from the wrapping yetis, and the occasional crash from the hopeless elves. It wasn't long before a yeti spotted Jack and led him to the room that North was currently at work in.

"Jack!" North greeted enthusiastically. "What brings you down this way?"

"I… North do many teenagers believe in you?" Jack asked awkwardly.

"No Jack, that's when children start to grow up and stop believing. Aside from Jamie and Sophie no teenagers believe in me," North told him seriously. "Why do you want a teenager to believe in you?"  
"I don't know, I just… She seemed like she believed in me when I first saw her and now no matter what I do I can't make her see me," Jack sighed.

"Jack it is rare for a teenager to believe. You need to get them to believe in you strongly when they're children and make sure that they continue believing from there. Like what you did with Sophie and Jamie. To make someone believe in you as a teen… Well it's a feat none of us guardians have accomplished ever. I think I read in one of Katherine's journals that Pitch did it once, but that was a long long time ago, before any of us were around, " North explained.

"Who's Katherine? Could she help me?" Jack asked desperately.

"No, Jack! Katherine's long dead now. Besides have you considered that teenage belief might only be possible through fear? It's not possible, okay? You need to put this behind you need, say your goodbye to that person and move on!" North demanded.

"What's so wrong with trying get another person to believe in me?!" Jack yelled.

"You want believers, fine! Go make children believe in you! Stop wasting your time on this teenager, Jack!" North yelled back, seeming to genuinely mad.

"Why is this so important to you?" Jack asked sounding hurt.

North took a breath to calm down and then tried again. "Jack I think that question is more relevant to you. Why is this so important to _you_?"

"I… I don't know, I just don't want to give up on this," Jack replied quietly.

"Look Jack, I'm sorry to tell you this, but it can't be done," North said sorrowfully.

"Oh," Jack said sadly and was silent for quite a long time. "I.. I want to see her, just once more."

North nodded and Jack left.

He hovered out the front of her house late that night. She'd left her window open and the light on her desk on.

"Is this really the last time?" he asked himself sadly. He floated closer to Lexi's window and found that she'd fallen asleep at her desk. Jack smiled to himself, if this was the last time he got to see her he couldn't have pictured a better image. She looked adorable, he floated through the window, stalling his departure.

She fidgeted slightly in her sleep and then mumbled, "I want… Jack Frost."  
"What?" Jack asked in surprise. Why was she talking about him in her sleep..?

"Jack Frost, I want snow," she mumbled again, and Jack realized that she must have been mumbling this over and over and he'd only heard a bit of it. She seemed to settle down after that and resumed sleeping peacefully.

"You and your snow," Jack teased with a small smile. "I guess you can have it as a good bye present."

Just as he turned away to grant her wish, something on her desk caught his eye. He turned back to desk to see a sketch book open next to Lexi. On the pages were lots of different people, some fat, some thin, some male, some female, but all of them had pale skin, white hair and ice blue eyes. Just like Jack.

"This is…" Jack gasped as he stared at the paper in happy amazement. His wide-eyed shock soon turned to a determined smile. "I'm not giving up yet."

**Author's Note: I just wanted to say thank you so much to those people who have been supporting me so far. There's not many of you at the moment, but all I need is one person telling me they like my story and it motivates me like crazy! So please if you like this fanfic, let me know, even if you only write 'I want more' it really really helps ^ ^**


	4. Chapter 4- Unbelievable

An Unbelievable Reality

Chapter 4- Unbelievable

~~* Jack's P.O.V *~~

Jack stood alone, illuminated by moonlight, in front of the mouth of a cave. If he walked deep into the cave he'd be able to see Pitch. Since Pitch's nightmares had attacked him he'd been sealed within only the darkest shadows, unable to set foot anywhere with light. If Jack travelled deep enough into this cave he would be able to speak with him, but… Pitch had caused a lot of trouble last time Jack saw him. Also Jack had been one of the people who put Pitch in his current situation. Circumstances being as they were, Jack had very little chance of getting help from him.

"But I.. I want Lexi to see me," he sighed, his spirits low.

"Well Jack, this is a surprise. You are coming to me for help?" echoed a dark seductive voice from within the cave. "I wonder what it relates to, such a request would only occur in a time of desperation. I'm sure we could arrange some sort of… deal."  
'She almost saw me earlier. I'm getting close. Besides owing Pitch a favour would be troublesome at best,' Jack mused. After a moment's hesitation he flew away without a word of response.

~~* Lexi's P.O.V. *~~

Last night Lexi could have sworn she'd seen someone in her room just after the strange frost appeared. She'd seen a flash of sparkling blue eyes and hair that was a shocking white, as well as pale skin a few shades darker than the hair. She wasn't sure if it was a crazy coincidence, but for a second she seriously thought that the unnatural appearance of frost could have been Jack Frost's doing. She'd glimpsed the white haired figure just after she'd hear an, 'Oops.' However once she'd dismissed the idea of the occurrence being supernatural nothing else out of the ordinary happened. Some might call it an over active imaginations, others might have said she was over-tired, but whatever it was she wanted to get to the bottom of it. It was only yesterday she'd asked for snow and last night she got it while she was sleeping. So was either it was a really unusual coincidence or perhaps the personification of winter was real.

It was to clarify this that Lexi arrived in park way earlier than she would on a usual school morning.

She drew in a breath to clear her head, and then announced to the snow, trees, rocks, and unintentionally to a woman walking her dog, "Jack Frost is an old man who has icicles hanging off of him!"

The woman gave Lexi a look that said she thought the young girl was a few cards short of a deck, before quickening her pace. Lexi ignored her and looked around for some sort of sign or something out of the ordinary. The wind whispered through the trees and the snow glittered gently in the sun light, in short there was no response. She looked around again, slightly frantically, hoping to glimpse anything to prove what she'd seen yesterday to be real.

"Jack Frost..?" she whispered uncertainly.

A sudden, strong gust of icy wind blew through the clearing, tossing Lexi's hair across her face. As the wind died down she looked at the ground and began detangling her hair.

"Was that my sign?" she huffed in annoyance, bringing her head back up. It was then that she found the real sign, a message written in the snow at her feet.

'_I DO NOT HAVE ANY ICICLES ON ME AND I AM NOT OLD!' _The message read.

The message in itself didn't prove anything, but the fact that there weren't any foot prints in the snow around the words, except for Lexi's, coaxed some faith in her crazy theory.

"How is this possible?" she asked the empty park, hoarsely.

"Are you seriously telling me that you still can't believe in me?" sighed an exasperated male voice.

"What?" murmured Lexi, frozen in shock.

There wasn't anybody in the clearing earlier except for the old lady. Lexi hadn't hear anyone else enter, the sound of shoes trudging through snow, even if there was only a little of it, was hard to miss. She turned around slowly scanning the area.

"Who's there?" she asked cautiously.

"Wait.. You heard me?" the voice asked tentatively.

"I can hear you, but where are you?" she asked as she continued slowly turning.

She stopped when she saw the shocking white haired and bright blue eyes. Could this be the boy she'd glimpsed the night before?

Now that she could see him properly he was… Stunning. He was unquestionably the most gorgeous guy she had ever seen. His hair was literally as white as the snow and perfectly messy. His dark eyebrows and lashes were in stark contrast with his flawless porcelain skin. Those lashes framed his unbelievably blue eyes. They were the same colour as the ice in the middle of a glacier. Just having those eye rest upon her face caused chills to run up and down Lexi's back. He stood leaning against a long frost covered staff and was dressed in a blue coloured hoodie and brown pants that looked like they were a little bit out-dated. Frost clung to his clothes at every opening.

"Wow," Lexi breathed unintentionally, she was aware that staring was rude, but this was the kind of guy that you just couldn't take your eyes off.

He smiled and it lit up his whole face. "You're staring.." he said, but it didn't sound like he was mad about it, he actually sounded shocked and excited.

"I… um, I'm sorry I just.." Lexi stuttered awkwardly.

"… At me," he finished, his smile somehow managed to get broader.

"Yeah, I.." she trailed off again, starting to feel flustered, but the boy didn't seem to notice. He actually laughed, was he laughing at her?

"You see me! You finally see me! You have no idea how long I've trying to get you to see me, or even just hear me!" he exploded happily.

"See you?" Lexi asked stupidly, she wasn't sure how anyone could _not_ see this boy. He sort of stood out, if his dazzling good-looks weren't enough his hair colour certainly was the kind of hard ignore.

"Yeah, I've been trying for ages, I think you almost saw me last night, but today! Today you can see me! You can hear!" he laughed overjoyed.

She'd temporarily forgotten what she'd been doing when she saw him, but it had suddenly come back.

"Wait, are you..?" she trailed off, this time in amazement. She didn't want to get her hopes up, but to find out that all of the magic she'd seen in the world as a child was, in fact, _real_ that would be the most wonderful thing ever.

With a confident smile the boy said, "I'm Jack Frost. But, just Jack is fine."

"Are you serious?!" she asked, barely able to contain her excitement. "This is real?!"  
"Yeah," he laughed.

"This is impossible! I just can't believe this! This is incredible! Do something, prove that you really are Jack Frost!" she demanded eagerly and then remembered her manners, "Please!"

"Why not? Winter magic is what I do best," he bragged and then lightly brushed the boulder he stood on with one end of his staff. Frost crept slowly along the rough stone surface in enchanting swirls. Before long, most of the rock was covered in frost.

~~* Jack's P.O.V *~~

"This might just be the coolest thing that's ever happened to me!" Lexi squealed in delight.

_That's right Jack, play it cool_, Jack thought to himself as the girl babbled a dozen of questions one after the other at him. Finally she finished her seemingly unending stream of questions and looked at him hopefully.

"What?" he asked, feeling kind of stunned by her enthusiasm.

Unfortunately he hadn't been able to catch a single question.

"I'm sorry," she said apologetically and took a deep breath to calm herself, "So one at a time?"

"Yeah, so what's the first thing you want to know?" he asked with a smile, her excitement was contagious. He wanted to tell her all about the adventures he'd been on over the years. Finally he was with someone who had an attention span greater than that of a child!

After a moment of thought she asked, "Were you… like created? Or did you have parents, if so who were they?"

"Both, sort of. I was human, I had parents, but then I died. The Man in the Moon resurrected me as Jack Frost, a winter sprite that spreads Winter across the world. He created me so that one day I could work with the other guardians and protect children from Pitch Black," Jack explained, hoping it would make sense.

"Wait, who is Pitch Black? And who are the guardians?" she asked.

"Pitch Black is the boogie man, his goal is to spread fear. The guardians' purpose is to stop him from accomplishing his goal, the guardians guard the children of the world. Currently there are five of us, me, the Easter Bunny, the Tooth Fairy, Santa Claus, and the Sandman," Jack told her.

Her face lit up and she beamed like it was her birthday or something.

"They're all real?! But I was always told that they were myths," she gasped in delight.

"How do you explain your baby teeth disappearing and being replaced by money, or why eggs appear on the same day every year?" Jack asked in surprise.

"As we get older we're told that our parents do those things," Lexi told him with a shrug.

Then she look up at him with a mischievous, "But they're wrong aren't they? I always wanted them to be wrong!"

"Yep! Okay, next question!"

"Why couldn't I see you before?" she asked with a frown.

"You didn't believe in me. If someone believes in me then they can see me, belief is what gives us our powers. We still have power without belief, but the more people believe in us, the stronger we are. This applies especially to guardians," Jack informed her.

"Why did it take so long for you to think of leaving me a message?" Lexi teased.

"That was the first thing I tried! I wrote my name on your window!" Jack exclaimed.

"That was you?"

"Yep, next I made a snow dog and you didn't notice, then I threw a snow ball at you and you thought it was someone else. No matter what I tried you never noticed," Jack admitted, a little loneliness seeping into his voice.

"Okay, out of everyone, why did you want me?" Lexi asked curiously. Her question seem as though it was merely meant to distract Jack from his loneliness, but if anything it made him a little more tense.

"I… I just wanted a friend closer to my own age. That's all," he said quickly and then his smile returned, and he admitted sheepishly, "Getting teenagers to believe is almost impossible, I was almost going to give up."

"Wait, how old are you? Have you ever gotten any other teenagers to believe in you?" Lexi asked curiously.

"I've been Jack Frost for around 310, give or take a few years, but I died when I was 18. Ever since I became Jack Frost I've been an immortal, I mean Winter can't die, it would ruin the balance of nature. Being immortal means I don't age physically, or mentally, so I'll always be in the mental state of an 18 year old. Not that I mind much," he laughed. Lexi smiled admiringly at him.

"How many others are there? Like you, I mean," she asked, seemingly unable to subdue the flood of questions that rushed to her tongue.

"So, so many. Everything from the Leprechaun to the Groundhog to Mother Nature," Jack answered.

"Who is the oldest?" she continued eagerly.

"I'm not sure, I know Manny is really old, but so is Pitch.." Jack trailed off in thought.

"Who is Manny?"  
"Sorry, Manny is a nickname North came up with for the Man on the Moon. Manny was the one to give each of us our powers and our roles as guardians," Jack stated.

"So the older they are the stronger? I mean Manny gave you and the other four guardians your powers and it takes _five_ of you to protect the children of the world from _one_ guy as old, or older, than Manny?" Lexi inferred.

"Maybe, I've never really thought about it," Jack replied with a dismissive shrug.

"Why do you guardians only protect children? Adults and teenagers also get into trouble, what makes us less worthy of protection?" Lexi enquired, sounding somewhat envious.

Jack was a bit taken aback by the question, he hadn't thought about it like that. Why did they only protect children? He felt like he needed to defend himself, but didn't exactly know how to respond. North would probably know why they only protected the children, Jack could ask him later, but what should he say for now..?

A loud energetic girlish, "Llleeexxxiii~~! 3" saved him from having to give an immediate reply. It seemed Lexi's friends, the girl and guy he'd seen the first they met, had arrived.

"Were you talking to someone?" asked her male friend, as they drew closer.

"What are you..?" Lexi asked confused and then looked up at Jack.

Jack gave a sympathetic shrug.

"They can't see me," he explained. "You've obviously got plans, so I'll go. See you around!"

"Uh, okay. Bye," she said sounding disappointed.

"We just got here," said Xavier dopily.

"How long has it been since you woke up Lexi?" laughed Nikita, with a playful shove. Lexi just looked dazed, and mumbled a lame excuse about being a bit of an airhead as Jack flew away.

~~* Pitch's P.O.V *~~

Pitch sat silently in the darkness as he processed what he'd just seen. It had been a while since a teenager had believed, but it seemed that things were starting spark up. That worked in his favour, Jack's new _friend_ would fit in perfectly with his new plan. Once this one succeeded there wouldn't be a single person who thought that the boogie man 'was just a scary story.'

"You didn't take the bait Jack, but I will still benefit from your mistake," Pitch murmured smugly.

**Hey guys, I just wanted to apologise to the people reading this for taking so long to update this chapter. Mainly the problem was that I've been moving house and I just started uni, so things are a bit crazy right now, but also I needed to wait until the movie was out because I wanted to get some more references for Jack and Pitch's… I don't know properly what to call it, like their manner of speaking. Unfortunately I couldn't remember everything off by heart T^T**

**But yeah as a reward for the wait hopefully the characters will sound more in character and also I actually decided to edit this before posting it so hopefully it will sound nicer than the previous chapters for that reason also.**


End file.
